Brittany's Baby
by Jake Miller
Summary: While home alone, during a fight Alvin and Brittany stumble across a baby on the Sevilles' door step.  Can Alvin and Brittany put aside their differences long enough to take care of the baby until Dave returns home?  Bad summary better story!


**A/N: I'm back… lol… I know it's been a little while but I got a new random Alvin+Brittany one-shot for you guys! This story is set sometime during the run of the 80s -90s cartoon series and was an idea I had for an episode so please enjoy. The Chipmunk and Chipettes are about 8 and are in 90's style animation.**

**By the way,** '**simonseville****27' has started an awesomely cool forum called _'AATC Archive'_, it's basically a cool place for us elite AATC fans (AKA: all AATC fans smart enough to go check it out) to go and talk about anything AATC was my understanding, here's the link for anybody interested in checking it out: **www. fanfiction .net/forum/AATC_Archive/105142/** (sorry but you're going to have to remove the two spaces FF wouldn't let me post it any other way)**

**And without further ado I give you the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's Baby <strong>

"Give it back Alvin!" Brittany shouted her small hands wrapped around the TV remote that Alvin was pulling on from the other side. "No… you let go, I had it first!" he shouted back, Brittany only continued to pull in her direction, "I had it first!" she retorted loudly.

"But I saw it first!" Alvin countered pulling back equally hard.

The two chipmunks continued to quarrel and pull at the remote until Dave entered the room and snatched the remote out of both of their hands. "What is this all about?" he asked annoyed, this wasn't the first time today Dave had broken up one of their fights.

"Brittany won't give me back the remote" Alvin said angrily.

Before Brittany could counter Dave asked the very wrong question, "who had it first?"

"I did" they both said in unison causing another bickering match to break out.

"That's enough!" Dave shouted loud enough to startle them to a stop.

"I don't know what to do with you two… every second you spend together you argue about something and most of the time it's pointless" Dave said giving the two chipmunks a stern stare.

"She started it" Alvin exclaimed pointing at the auburn haired chipette, causing her to gasp, "you started it" she retorted.

"Not again" Dave said silencing them

By this time the other four chipmunks had assembled to see what all the commotion was about, "look" Dave said to the two chipmunks, "I've got some errands to run this afternoon… so I'm going to leave you two here alone to work out your differences" he said walking over to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket.

"I have to be stuck with her the whole day?" Alvin asked as Dave left, "I don't want to be here with you either" Brittany retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin shot back

Suddenly the other four chipmunks ran out the front door chasing after the man who had just left, "Dave wait for us!" they all cried out running to his car that he was just getting into.

For the next couple of minutes following Dave's departure the two oldest chipmunks followed each other around the house arguing and fighting the whole time. "I never start the fight… I only try to finish them after you start it" Brittany said to him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door gaining Alvin's attention, "oh really… what about that time you insulted me right after I complimented you after that concert we did together?" Alvin asked as he walked down the hall towards the front door.

"You said I sung well but not near as well as you did" Brittany retorted "I don't consider that a compliment" she said as Alvin opened the door but found no one.

"It was true though" he replied shutting the door.

"Who was at the door?" she asked ignoring his statement

"No one" Alvin replied

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked past the red capped chipmunk and opened the door and looked around, but nobody was there, the only thing she saw was a small picnic basket sitting on the front porch. "Oh this is nothing" Brittany said bringing the basket inside.

"It's a basket" Alvin stated, "who leaves a basket on someone's doorstep?" he asked curiously

"I don't know" Brittany said bringing it into the kitchen, she set the basket down on the floor and sat down beside it while Alvin sat down beside her. Brittany slowly pulled back the light pink blanket that was covering the basket and was startled by what she saw. Staring up at her were two crystal like sapphire blue eyes.

Brittany gasped and smiled causing the baby chipmunk to smile and gurgle at her, hearing the strange sounds emanating from the basket Alvin moved closer to look in as Brittany reached in and pulled out the small baby chipmunk.

"A baby?" Alvin asked curiously

"Congratulations Alvin… you can see" Brittany said sarcastically as she smiled at the blue eyed baby chipmunk.

Alvin rolled his eyes "but whose is it?" Alvin asked

"Ours" Brittany replied standing up

Alvin chuckled and stood up, "ours?" he repeated "I don't think so"

"Bring her blanket" Brittany said as she left the room

"Brittany" he said annoyed grabbing the blanket and following her out of the room

"What?" she asked as she sat down on the couch with the baby in her arms.

"How is this baby 'ours' and where did it come from?" he asked "and how do you know it's a girl?"

"I've always wanted a baby girl, and nobody in the right mind gives a baby boy a pink blanket" Brittany replied taking the blanket and wrapping the baby chipmunk up in it. "Ok, you're right there… and what about my first question," he asked.

"It came from Heaven like all babies" Brittany replied, Alvin looked at her skeptically prompting her on, "don't you know anything Alvin?" she asked. The chipmunk nodded, "I've just never really cared enough before to ask where babies come from" he explained.

Brittany nodded as she cradled the baby chipmunk in her arms, "I'll explain it to you" she said, "this is what Miss Miller told me when I asked her" Brittany said, "she said when a boy and girl love each other God gives them the gift of a child… understand so far?"

Alvin nodded skeptically prompting her to continue, "so He sends an Angel down from Heaven with the baby and the Angel drops it off at their home" she said, "I've always wanted a baby girl… isn't she cute?"

Alvin couldn't help smiling; the baby chipette was adorable, the red capped chipmunk was still skeptical as to where the baby had come from though. "Brittany… I hate to burst your bubble but it doesn't add up" Alvin said as something dawned on him. "What doesn't add up?" she asked curiously continuing to look down at the baby smiling.

"You said a boy and girl get gifted with a baby when they love each other, we do not love each other" he said practically stating the obvious.

"We are best friends… sort of" she said in return

"Yeah but we don't like, love, love each other… maybe it's yours and somebody else's" Alvin said.

"Then why would the Angel bring it to your house?" Brittany countered.

Alvin opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it when he realized he had no argument. Giving up he sat back thoughtfully trying to come up with a comeback. As he continued to contemplate this the baby began crying, "what did you do?" Alvin asked looking down at the crying chipette. "I didn't do anything" Brittany replied standing up, "she's probably hungry".

"Sorry but I don't got any baby bottles" Alvin said shrugging his shoulders

"That's what you think Mister Smarty-pants… I'm sure Dave saved the ones you, Simon and Theodore used" Brittany said with a smirk.

"And you think I'm going to go up to the attic and find them?" Alvin asked sarcastically

"I know you are" she said

Within the next couple of minutes Alvin found himself walking back down the stairs carrying a box of the boys' baby stuff. "You brought the whole box… I never thought of you as an over achiever" Brittany said with a chuckle. Alvin flashed a fake smile and said "don't get used to it".

Brittany set the crying chipette into the basket and began washing out the bottles to make sure they were clean. "Oh Alvin… I need you to run to the store for me" Brittany said turning around with a small convincing smile.

"What else could you possibly need" Alvin asked sarcastically

"Special milk for the baby" she replied, Alvin nodded, "right… and I'm going to find this how?" he asked

"You start by going to the store and asking one of the employees, they will then point you in the right direction, you find what you're looking for, bring it up to the checkouts, pay for it and bring it back here, it's not rocket science" Brittany retorted as if he were stupid.

"It might not be rocket science but it sure is baby science and that is way more confusing" Alvin said as he left the kitchen to complete his task.

Brittany put down the bottles she was cleaning and walked over to the wailing chipette and knelt down beside the basket and began rocking her back and forth as she softly began to sing…

"It's hard to remember  
>Summer or winter<br>When she hasn't been there for me  
>A friend and companion<br>I can always depend on  
>My mother...that's who I need"<p>

"I've taken for granted  
>Seeds that she's planted<br>She's always behind everything  
>A teacher, a seeker<br>A both arms out-reacher,  
>My mother, that's who I need"<p>

"I wish could turn back  
>The hands of time<br>Keep things the way they are  
>If she said so, I would give her the world<br>If I could, I would"

"My love and my laughter  
>From here ever after<br>Is all that she says that she needs  
>A friend and companion<br>I can always depend on  
>My mother, that's who I need<br>My mother, that's who I need  
>That's who I need"<p>

As Brittany finished the last note she softly let it trail off as she looked down at the face of the baby who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Smiling to herself she stood up and began to finish cleaning the baby bottles.

Almost a half hour later Alvin stepped through the front door a large can under his one arm, "I-" he started loudly as he entered the kitchen but Brittany clamped her hand over his mouth, "shh… the baby's sleeping" she said in a hushed whisper. Alvin nodded and held out the can for her, she smiled slightly and took the large can and set it down on the table.

Alvin followed her over and helped her open it and fill one of the bottles, "how do you know so much about this?" Alvin asked the chipette.

"Mothering comes naturally for a girl and when needed it kicks in" Brittany replied

Alvin nodded his understanding as he watched Brittany walk over and lift the baby out of the basket and gently give it the bottle. The tiny chipette continued to suck on the bottle drawing the milk out very pleased with its meal.

With the baby still eating Brittany walked into the living room and settled down on the couch with the baby. Alvin leaned against the door frame and continued to watch as the pink clad chipette continued to gently rock the baby while humming the tune to 'My Mother'.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence as he watched Brittany feed the baby Alvin walked in and sat down a foot or so away from her draping his arm over the back of the couch. Brittany could see something was bothering the chipmunk so she slide over pressing herself against him making him flinch, "what's wrong Alvin?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he replied thoughtfully, Brittany knew better and laid her head down on his shoulder causing him to flinch again, but instead of moving away like he wanted to, he slowly let his arm fall onto her shoulder. "What's bothering you?" she said posing her question again.

Knowing he had to open up sometime he sighed, "let's say this baby is 'ours' like you said" he said emphasizing ours with his fingers, "how are we going to take care of it?"

"Just like we are now" Brittany replied with a smile gently taking the empty bottle from the sleeping baby.

"Well…." Alvin said softly "if we're going to take care of her, I want to help out… a little" he said.

"Ok" Brittany said with a smile, "here hold her for a second".

Alvin shook his head and moved away slightly as Brittany tried to hand him the baby, "I've never held a baby before".

"Before today neither have I" Brittany said, "come here… it's not hard"

Alvin moved closer and let Brittany use her free arm to position his arms to hold the baby correctly, "now… don't move" she said gently laying the baby down in his arms.

"You see that wasn't so hard" she said with a satisfied smile as she stood up,

"Brittany wait… where are you going?" Alvin asked nervously

"I'm going to get something to eat" she replied, "Brittany don't leave me here alone… what if something happens?" Alvin cried out softly.

"She isn't going to explode", Brittany giggled as she continued into the kitchen, Alvin looked down at the face of the sleeping chipette nervously. Less than a minute later Brittany reappeared eating an apple, "it's about time you get back" Alvin said quite relieved.

"I was gone for less than a minute" she replied as she continued eating the apple,

"It was 30 seconds too long" Alvin retorted, "anything could have happened during that time" he said as Brittany walked over and tossed her apple core into the garbage can, "but nothing did happen" she said sitting down and curling her legs to sit in a more comfortable position.

"Do you want to take her back now?" Alvin asked

"You're doing fine" Brittany replied gently patting his shoulder. After a few more minutes Brittany took back the sleeping baby and stood up and began heading up the stairs, "where are you going?" Alvin asked slowly walking after her.

"Upstairs to take a nap with the baby… you're welcome to join us if you want" Brittany said looking back down at him with a smile as she reached the top of the stairs. Alvin shrugged as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, "ah what the heck" he said then jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom where he found Brittany laying the baby down in his bed.

Brittany pulled back the covers and laid down on one side of the baby while Alvin laid down on the other. Alvin than pulled the covers up covering all three of them.

Alvin yawned and rolled over to face Brittany who was staring at him, "why does this seem so right?" she asked

Alvin was puzzled by her question, "what do you mean?"

Brittany sighed, "maybe it's just me but… we always fight and it feels so wrong, but right now… all afternoon it all felt so right as if it were meant to be this way" she said softly as they stared into each other's eyes. Alvin nodded slowly, although he would never say anything, the way they were treating each other for the past afternoon was different but Alvin liked the feeling.

"I don't know… it's hard to describe" Brittany said very softly, "it's as if I'm…"

"Falling in love with you" they both said in unison prompting them to quickly look up into each other's eyes before adverting their gazes away their cheeks heating up moderately.

"Us?" Alvin asked trying to sound disbelieving, still not making eye contact

"No way" Brittany said in the same disbelieving tone of voice

Alvin then brought his eyes up to look into her crystal clear ice blue eyes, slowly he lifted himself up to whisper something into her ear, "I love you Brittany" he whispered softly then kissed her cheek before laying back down on his side of the baby.

Brittany smiled and blushed "I love you too Alvin" she said softly.

* * *

><p>"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!", was what Alvin woke up to, groaning quietly he pulled the covers up over his head. Dave after looking at the mess in the kitchen quickly headed up the stairs followed by the other four chipmunks as well.<p>

"Alvin!" Dave growled seeing the lump in his son's bed; the man quickly hurried over and drew the covers down to reveal Alvin's head. The chipmunk rolled over wincing slightly from the light, "Alvin what happened in the kitchen?" Dave snapped.

"Shh" Alvin shushed him "the baby's sleeping" he said rolling back over,

Dave looked at him with a unique expression, "what are you talking about?"

"Brittany's baby, she's sleeping" Alvin whispered pulling the covers back more to reveal Brittany and the baby chipette. "Where did she come from?" Dave asked lowering his voice.

"Heaven I guess" Alvin replied, "at least that's what Brittany said".

Dave wiggled his finger in a come along motion, Alvin shrugged as Dave turned to leave, rolling back over he tenderly kissed both the baby chipette and Brittany on the cheek before getting out of bed and following his father down the stairs.

"Where did you say that baby came from?" he asked Alvin as they passed the other four chipmunks in the hallway.

"Baby?" Jeanette asked curiously, "what baby?"

"Brittany's" Alvin replied "well… she says it's both of ours but I don't think so".

"Where?" Simon asked

"Our room" Alvin replied as he continued to follow Dave into the kitchen.

"Ok Alvin… where did it come from?" Dave asked

Alvin took a moment to recount what had happened, "I heard a knock at the door but by the time I got there all we found was the basket with the baby in it… Brittany told me it was a gift from Heaven to her and me for loving each other but that doesn't make much sense".

"The part about the baby coming from Heaven is right but the part about you two loving each other, not so much" Dave said, "but I can tell you what really happened".

"Oh please do Dave, because I'm kinda confused right now" Alvin replied, Dave nodded picking up the basket off the floor, "the baby belongs to someone already" he said taking a note off the side of the basket that both chipmunks had overlooked.

"Who?" Alvin asked

"I don't know the note only says 'please take care of my baby, for I am unable to do so anymore'" Dave said reading the note, "you see Alvin, someone left her here like your mother left you, Simon and Theodore with me".

"So Brittany gets to keep the baby? Alvin asked somewhat hopefully.

"I'm sorry to say no, she doesn't we have to find the real mother" Dave replied

The other four chipmunks carefully entered the bedroom and quietly walked up to the bed, "he wasn't kidding" Jeanette whispered looking down at the baby and Brittany who were still sleeping.

As they all stared down at her and the baby sleeping next to her Brittany awoke and cracked one eye open to look at her spectators. "What are you looking at?" she asked the group in a groggy voice, "haven't you ever seen a mother sleep with her child before?"

"No" Theodore replied honestly shaking his head, Brittany couldn't help but grin at the naïve little chipmunk. "Brittany, where did the baby come from?" Simon asked

"Well…" Brittany began, "it all started when…"….

Within the hour the six chipmunks were gathered around the basket holding the baby chipette with Dave standing over them. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… Brittany, she isn't exactly your baby" the man said crouching down behind the pink clad chipette.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning her head to look up at the man who often acted as her father figure.

"What I mean to say is… someone, not an angel but the baby's mother left her here for us to take care of" Dave replied gently laying his hands on her shoulders. Brittany sadly looked down at the baby chipette and sighed "so she's not mine and Alvin's baby?" she asked her voice filled with sadness.

Dave shook his head, "sorry to disappoint you Brittany but no she's not".

Brittany nodded sadly, "I knew it was too good to be true, but then who does she belong to?"

"I'll have the police look into it" Dave said with a smile, "they'll find out"

A little less than a week later the police were able to locate the mother. "Thank you so much" she said taking her baby from Dave, "I was scared that I might not be able to support the both of us but I did intend on coming back for her… I wouldn't be able to live without her".

"No problem… Brittany enjoyed watching out for the little darling" Dave replied with a wide smile placing his hands on the chipette's shoulders.

"Thank you Brittany" the taller chipette said warmly.

Brittany only smiled in return. After a few more minutes the chipette left with her child, slowly the gathering of chipmunks and chipettes began to dissipate. Eventually Alvin and Brittany stood in the living room alone watching the front door.

"Walk with me Alvin" Brittany said heading for the front door.

Alvin shrugged and followed her outside, "Alvin… where exactly do we stand, me and you".

Alvin stopped walking at the gate at the base of the path leading to his house, "25 feet from my house?" he replied.

The chipette shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "I don't mean literally… I meant between you and me" she said.

Alvin smiled, and looked down at the ground, "6 inches" he replied smiling.

"Stopping teasing me" Brittany said playfully slapping his arm, after Alvin was silent for a few seconds the same cute smile still on his face Brittany nodded, "good… that's just the way I wanted it" she said wrapping an arm around his back.

"I really can't say which of 'us' I like better, this version of us or the old us" Alvin said wrapping his arm around Brittany's waist. "Me neither…. I'm gonna miss all those pointless fights" she sighed softly.

"Well we could always have a fight every so often, like oh… twice a week?" Alvin suggested

"Once a week" Brittany countered.

"Twice a week" Alvin shot back

"Once"

"Twice!"

"Once!"

"Twice!"

Brittany opened her mouth to protest again but she was over taken by laughter for several seconds, "nothing will change between us" she said finally, leaning against him.

Seeing what she was talking about Alvin nodded with a smile, "you're right… and I wouldn't have it any other way".

"And that's why I love you" Brittany said looking at him with a wide smile.

"I love you too Brittany" Alvin replied as they continued to walk west into the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed my semi random story :) … now please leave a review your input about my story is highly appreciated, thank you!**

**And don't forget to checkout 'simonseville27's'**** forum, here's the link again: **www. fanfiction .net/forum/AATC_Archive/105142/ **(you'll have to remove the spaces for it to work)**


End file.
